This New Life
by All For Jesus
Summary: The long awaited sequel to That One Night. If you haven't read it, don't read this. Nothing will make sense. Follow the Pevensies as they enter into marriage and parenthood. There will be giggles, tears and adorable babies. Oh yeah and SO MUCH FLUFF! GOODNESS GRACIOUS SO. MUCH. FLUFF!


**Hi Guys! First person to review and say the code word gets to pick the next updated story. The code word will be in bold and italics, as well as underlined. **

This New Life

Chapter One-Lawrence Anderson Pevensie

"He's so cute. What's his name?" Capri asks while holding her new baby cousin.

"Lawrence Anderson, but they call him Lawrie." I answer for Peter.

"That's a big name for such a little boy." The seven year old says. It's true. Lawrie is adorable but was born three weeks early, which wouldn't be much of an issue in England, but here in Narnia it was a little concerning.

"He'll grow into it." I assure her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me and smiles. I look over to Peter and Millie. Millie is fast asleep, now that Lucy gave her some cordial for the bleeding. Little Lawrie here definitely come much too early for a baby born in Narnia, and all because of the hurtful things an angry and humiliated ex-lord wrote.

"Mamma, can you take him? My arms are getting tired." She asks, sweetly.

"Of course. Can you go help Ella with your siblings?" I ask, taking him out of her arms gently

"Of course Mamma. Aren't you coming to breakfast?"

"I'll be there in a moment. Wait, first can you send your Uncle Ed and Auntie Payton here please? Knock on their door first." I really don't need my seven year-old daughter walking in on _that._

"Okay." She runs out of the room. I turn to Peter.

"Pete. Pete, look at me. She is going to be fine, and your son is fine. Look at him." I say, nodding downwards towards the small boy in my arms. "He is so cute, Pete." Peter looks up at me and stares blankly for a moment. Then his eyes focus on the now wriggling bundle in my arms.

"My son." He says, walking over and taking him gently from my arms and holding him close. I slip out and see Ed and Payton walking towards me.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Oh Aslan, Peter fainted, didn't he." Ed says in one breath.

"Their son is fine. They named him _**Lawrence Anderson**_. Millie is sleeping and no, Peter wasn't in the room, remember? But he certainly fought to be in there until Caspian reminded him how Peter dragged him out when I had Nattie."

"What do you need us for?" Payton asks.

"Can you just stay with them just in case they need something? Like, if Millie needs a drink of water, then someone can hold Lawrie and someone else can help her drink. She is pretty exhausted."

"Sure." They both say.

"Thank you. I should probably go help Ella and Capri with the little ones." I turn and walk briskly down the hallways. I turn and corner and nearly walk right into my husband of nearly four years.

"Where are you going so quickly?" He asks, pulling me into his arms.

"To save the nanny from our children and then to take them down to breakfast because Baby and I are hungry."

"Sounds good. I think that I will come with you." He says, taking my hand as we walk down the hallways to the group of rooms where our children sleep. We walk in to see Ella fighting with Miron to get his clothes on and Capri helping Nattie put hers on.

"Mama! MAMA!" Miron cries. I run over. Ella steps aside in favor of making the kids beds.

"Hi baby boy. Mi, Mi, look at Mommy please. Hi. Can please put your pants on?" He nods. "Thank you, baby. How about a shirt? Thank you. And now just the shoes. All done." I say, picking him up. He gurgles happily and reaches toward Caspian.

"Dada! Dada, up!" Caspian takes him from me and I go to help Capri with Nattie. Soon all five of us are walking towards the dining hall. Nattie insisted on walking so I am holding her hand and Caspian is carrying Miron and holding Capri's hand as she skips down the hall. We arrive at breakfast to see Lucy and Fron chatting.

"Auntie Lucy! Guess what?" Capri says, running over to her.

"What, princess?" Lucy asks.

"I got to hold Baby Lawrie!" She says excitedly as I help Nattie into a chair and Caspian places Miron in his highchair.

"Wow. Is he very cute?" Lucy replies.

"Yes. And he is so small and he has a big name. But Mamma says that he will grow into it."

"I'm sure that your Mamma is right. How about you sit here and have some breakfast so that you can get to class with the professor?" Capri nods and starts to grab things to put on her plate. I mouth 'Thanks' to Lucy and she nods. Everyone starts to eat, and Miron eats/plays with his food. Soon Capri shoots up.

"I'm done. May I be excused to go to class?" Capri asks excitedly.

"Sure. Have fun." She runs off.

"Mamma?" Nattie asks.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we has a picnic in the Rose garden?" I smile at her three year old grammar.

"Of course we can my darling. Who do you want to come with us?"

"Only girls! We can has a all-girls picnic in the Rose garden."

"Okay. Do you want to wait for Capri to finish her lesson?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Maybe, if you really nicely, the cook will make you some treats." She nods skips off to the kitchen. I turn to Miron.

"Buddy, you have to put the food in your mouth. Open up please." I say. He opens his mouth and accepts the little bit of food I place in his mouth. "There, just like that. Keep going." I turn to Caspian. "You are in charge of Miron. Take him anywhere you like just make sure he has his nap at 1:30. I'm going to go get changed and get some things together. Tell Nattie to meet me in her room." I get up and go to leave.

"Go Supermom." Lucy cheers smiling. I turn and I smile at her and the boy's confused faces.

"Wait, maybe it's not such a good idea to let the three year old run around the giant castle. Lucy, when she comes back, take her to her room please." Lucy nods and I walk to my room. I open my wardrobe and grab one of my lighter, flow-y dresses. I slip it on and struggle with the buttons on the back. Caspian walks in at that moment and laughs when he sees me.

"Need some help?" He asks.

"Yes please." I say, giving up and hanging my arms by my side.

"Why didn't you just call a maid?"

"Because I noticed something this morning and I don't want the whole castle knowing just yet."

"What did you notice?" He asks, doing up my last button.

"This." I say turning to face him, gesturing to my now noticeable baby bump.

"It's… you're…"

"Exactly Caspian. That's why I married you. You are so _good_ with words."

"Don't tease me."

"I think that I will tell the girls at the picnic today."

"Do you want me to tell the men?"

"Sure. Less work for me."

"I aim to please." He says, leaning in to kiss me.

"Mm… yes you do." I mumble against his lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and draws me in close, careful not to squish my newly noticed baby bump. We stay like that, our faces glued together, until I realize that Capri class ends in five minutes. I pull away.

"Oi, I was kissing you." He says, indignantly.

"I know. I could tell, but I have to get going. Can you grab that blanket and the basket for the food?"

"Oh, so now all I am to you is an extra set of arms?"

"No, of course not." He smiles. "You are also a pair of lips." I finish. He pouts and I kiss him right on his perfectly pouted lips. "You look like Miron when I try to wash him in the bath." I whisper against his lips and walk out of the room. He smiles and follows me.

**FLUFF! FLUFF! YAY FLUFF! I AM SO GOOD AT FLUFF! YOU SMILED! DON'T DENY IT! YOU SMILED! HAHA! YOU SMILED! I am crazy! :) **


End file.
